


Drunk on you

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower





	Drunk on you

Louis had just opened the door to their house when he noticed the two women sitting with Lestat and cringed. When his blonde lover brought mortals home it was usually to ‘eat in’ as he so fondly called it. The two girls were tanned beautifully with large dark eyes. ” Louis, let me introduce you to Angela and Daphne. They’re visiting Louisiana for the first time.” The glint in those grey eyes made him sigh. This wasn’t going to be good. ” Oh?” He turned to the two ladies with a gentle and pleasant smile. ” Welcome to New Orleans, darlings. Would you like anything to drink?” Angela and Daphne smiled at him, but shook their heads no.  
Louis set his parcel down in the kitchen before going back into the main room to sit in the chair across from his beloved and the two girls. ” What brings you to New Orleans? Ever since the city was devastated by the hurricane the tourism hasn’t been as great.” Emerald eyes flashed to Lestat with curiosity,trying to make him understand the actual question. ” We wanted to see it is all. New Orleans has a great history. The magic down here is amazing.” Daphne replied enthusiastically.   
Lestat smiled at Louis’s curiosity, leaning into the bared neck next to him. ” I found these two lovely beauties in the bar down the street. We talked for awhile and I invited them back here.” He whispered to his dark haired companion. The two girls watched them in fascination before Lestat turned to them. ” Darlings, would you join us for dinner? It’d be our treat.” His playful smile caused Louis to look away. Definitely bad..  
The two girls had drank with them until passed out. Louis had taken Daphne in his arms, knowing Lestat had allowed them to drink so much to be unconscious for him. He still wasn’t fond of killing like this. These girls had thought they’d gotten away with a number of things, including suffocating a young football player who shirked their advances after raping the poor boy. They held no remorse, and afterwards they were dead. He could feel the heat and alcohol in their systems as it filled every fiber of his being, making him slightly drunk.   
He looked over to his beloved after he’d finished, seeing the alcohol having some effect on him as well. His eyes were feral and lustful as he leaned in, placing a deep kiss on those lips. Louis sighed against his lover, still tasting the blood on those lips. Feeling the body behind him fall to the floor, he reclined further onto the couch.   
Lestat’s hands had been warmed slightly by the blood and a light blush had come to his cheeks. He felt that hand reach down, tugging at the seam of his pants before nimble hands began to unbutton them. “… Lestat…” He felt his own desire rising with the touch and gentle kisses. He felt his trousers make it down past his hips before being completely pulled off and those soft hands on the inside of his thighs. His own hands fumbled with the odd buttons on Lestats garments, the leather pants giving him a bit of trouble. He would’ve loved to rip them off, but that would’ve ended in a fight beyond all imagination.   
A slight smirk came to his lovers lips are he reached down, undoing the inner clasp of the fabric. ” There’s a trick to these, I’m afraid.” He slowly slide them down his waist, leaving his own erection beautifully exposed. Louis ran his hands down the blonde’s groin to place light touches on his scrotum and cock before leaning in to kiss the tip. His mouth was hot and he heard his lover moan at the contact. His hands started working the length of the organ as he licked and kissed it, feeling the twitch it would sporadically give.   
A gentle hand turned his face up as Lestat pressed their lips together. ” Lay back, love.” He purred, following Louis down on the couch. His maker placed chaste kisses down his chest to his nipples, teasing each until they were erect and throbbing from the sensations. He mewled as Lestat made his way down his stomach to his own desire. He placed a kiss at the tip before a small smile broke on his face. ” I have an idea for tonight.” He whispered, eyes gleaming. ” What would that be?” Louis asked quietly. ” You’ll see.” Was the only reply he got before he felt Lestat’s tongue touch his hole.   
He gasped, squirming slightly. The feeling was odd to him, almost like when Lestat would only gently tease him with a finger. His lover chuckled between his legs, pushing up on his thighs in an indication for him to bring his legs higher. He did so, feeling that tongue enter him slightly. Small currents of pleasure shot through him at the feeling and he sighed lustily. He felt his prince shift below and watched as he began to push in with his own hard cock. A soft whine at the pain escaped Louis before he felt a gentle hand caress his cheek and opened his eyes to see Lestat fully penetrating him. ” Does it hurt too much?” He asked lovingly, kissing the side of Louis’s face. He hadn’t realized that a tear had escaped his eyes .   
He kissed Lestat, playing with his tongue and fangs, before pulling back. ” No, Love; I’ll be fine.” He whispered against his lips, locking eyes with him. Lestat didn’t seem convinced and slowly pulled out before pushing back in. The pain was less, but still there. Only after a few moments did he feel his body relax to the intrusion. “Please, more..” He purred, wrapping his arms around Lestat’s neck. “Of course.” He replied silkily. Putting one arm under Louis’s shoulders he picked him up, situating him above on his sheathed length before moving him gently. Grabbing his hips, he pulled and pushed him on his hard cock, sending sensations rolling through every fiber of his being.   
Sighs and moans of passion escaped them both, the tempo escalating and their moans becoming longer and more labored, until Louis felt the great gush of his companions climax within him. His body twitched, his own length still remarkably hard and almost spilling over. “Lestat..” He pleaded, not wanting it to end just yet. The blonde heard his lover’s plea, making the last few thrust deeper as his hand pumped him harder. Louis cried out his climax, feeling the core of himself heat up and finally burn out.  
Lestat layed them both back down on the couch, panting and exhausted. Louis ran his fingers through that Lion’s mane, enjoying the feeling of the silken strands. Once they had both regained a normal heartbeat Lestat got up after placing a soft kiss on his lover’s nose. Louis knew what he was doing, taking the bodies to the back garden. He’d read something about using the dead as a nutritional source for plants and had decided to try it. It wasn’t normal Lestat behaviour, but what honestly was? After a few moments his lover came back, still nude, to place a large red rose on his chest. Louis could smell the sweet fragrance of the fresh cut flower and smiled. “Ah, Darling, why such a gift??”   
Lestat leaned over, caressing his cheek before placing another kiss on his lips and replying in humorous sincerity. ” Because I’m drunk on you and hope to never sober. The lack of you in my life would be the worst hangover ever.” Louis couldn’t help but chuckle delightedly at the sentiment.


End file.
